


Puppet and Pawn

by ALiCEonLSD



Category: Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiCEonLSD/pseuds/ALiCEonLSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota has been aware all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet and Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a fic for this fandom, so be gentle! Also, english is my third language, so excuse any errors.

He is a good man. He really is.

You know he is incapable of lying, but he can withhold the truth. You know he would confess right away if you asked, and that's why you don't.

You pretend you can't sense the tension which emerges whenever the captain and the first officer are in the same room. You pretend you don't notice the drawn out eye contact and the brief touches, or the pining glances at one other. You pretend you haven't figured out the reason why your boyfriend prefers to make love in the dark – let alone the surprised look on his face every time when he sees your exposed breasts – it only occurs for a quarter of a second, but it doesn't escape your attention. Like he wasn't prepared or aware that you had them. Like he had expected something else, perhaps a flat chest with defined muscles underneath peach colored skin.  
You pretend like you don't mind when he absently becomes more and more rough, like he has forgotten that your body is a bit more fragile than what he might be imagining.  
He finishes with a throaty grunt and releases himself inside of you. Two seconds later he looks up with horror written all over his otherwise so neutral face.  
“Nyota, I...” he says, clearly lost for words.  
“Shhh,” you hush him, while rubbing his back. “It's alright Spock. It's okay...”

 

* * *

 

 Eventually, you let go of him. You confront the captain in his quarters, with a brief and simple,  
“I give him up. He is all yours from now on.”  
His face crumples a bit, a flicker of shame and regret over his facial features.  
“God, Uhura, I am so sorr...”  
“Don't. You are welcome. He is better off with you.”  
“You weren't supposed to find it out like this,” he says quietly, eyes fixed on the floor.  
“I have been aware for quite a while now.”  
The captain remains silent for a moment, and then asks  
“Do you hate me?”  
You smile at him.  
“I did at first, yes. But that was a long time ago. Back in the days when Spock's infidelity actually hurt.”

The following days are a blur, hours and minutes melting into each other. Your quarters is your sanctuary, the oasis in the desert.  
One evening, you catch the captain and the first officer finger kissing on the bridge.  
On the other side of the windows the stars of the Milky Way galaxy flies by. You smile. After all, how couldn't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr; tumblr.com/blog/aliceonlsd for updates etc :) (pretty please)


End file.
